The Love of My Life
by RoxasloverXIII
Summary: Before Phantom Planet! Danny and Sam go to admit feelings when Vlad attacks and Sam gets hit pretty badly around the stomach area. Now, this gash is having some weird affects on Sam and Danny is worried these effects are changing her. DxS R/R please.
1. The Beginning

The Love of My Life

Edited by Erika (Sevvy101)

A/N: This story is in Danny's POV and this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I hope for many reviews, and hopefully no flames.

Disclaimer: I don— you know what, I don't feel like saying it. –plays record- "…do not own Danny Phantom—Butch Hartman does, Do-Do-Do-D-D-D-BOOM!"

Danny: -Just Blasted Record- STUPID ANNOYING BROKEN RECORD!

Me: O.O Okay……

-

Danny's POV

-

I ended up sleeping in a bit on Saturday until 12 noon. As I got up, I made my way down stairs to get myself a bowl of cereal; the usual breakfast. Once I was finished, I headed back upstairs to my bedroom to get a shower and change into what I was going to wear during the day.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, my two best friends, had arranged with me to meet in the park to hang out. As I walked there, I saw Sam but no Tuck. "Hey, where's Tuck at?" I asked as soon as I was in hearing distance.

"He said he wasn't 'feeling well'" Sam replied with annoyance very evident in her voice. So, I just nodded and we began walking around and talking.

"So, what'd you wanna do today?" Sam asked me as we stopped walking.

"Well, I was thinking how about we go to our secret spot by the river?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied with a small smile, and we headed towards said place.

Now what's this spot? Well, a couple years back Sam, Tuck, and I myself had been playing around in the park and before we knew it we had stumbled upon the lovely domain that we've come to claim as our own.

The spot was a small, secluded area where there was a gigantic oak tree that kept us shaded from the sun when we sat on the patch of grass located directly underneath. A couple yards away, a small river lake type thing ran through, it was always fun to play around. The three of us used to always come around here, but as we grew older Tuck grew more and more into electronics and girls, and less into 'the spot'. Sam and I didn't mind much, it just meant more time to ourselves if it need be.

Amazingly, though, that through all the years we've been friends, no one else had found the area. For that we were glad, because it would be terribly bad if someone else started to come and ruin the area where many memories were shared.

Those memories are a tale for another day, so, on with the story. Sam and I laid down and gazed at the sky, all the while saying at random intervals what some of the cloud looked like to us.

We hadn't realized it, but, the day had begun to go by quiet quickly and it was decided that ice-cream was a must. Finally, once the ice-cream was bought and half way eaten, we had made it back to our spot. From there on we plopped down onto the grass once more, but this time sitting and being propped up against the giant tree.

"so…" Sam said slowly.

"Yeah, so…" I replied nervously. Even though neither of us wanted to prove it, there was some kind of tension growing between the two of us. Jazz had found out and she said 'It's just your hormones. You two are starting to like each other in a way that means more than friends. I expected it would come some time….' She had continued to ramble, but, I just ended up ignoring her and thinking about how I could ever end up having a crush on my best friend.

As I had been thinking this, Sam must have made up her mind on something because she turned towards me and was about to speak. I saw this, and waited for her to continue.

Gladly, she did, "Danny, there's something that I think we should discuss." It was very out of character, but, what she was about to say next was very important.

"You've noticed, as well as I, that there's been some awkward moments happening between the two of us…" She paused. Sam herself looked a tad bit nervous, and looked as if she were struggling to find the right words she wanted to say. And man did she look cute with that face— WAIT! HOLD UP!

DID I JUST THINK THAT!?

I decided to ponder on that thought later on, and so instead I subconsciously leaned closer towards her and nodded, "Yes, go on,"

She took a deep breath, "I-I-I think I've grown to like you…as more than a friend."

Once she had finished speaking, Sam had taken a deep breath and blushed. Instead of thinking as to what I was going to do next I just leaned forward some more, grabbed hold of her chin/jaw in a soft, caring gesture while all the more pulling her head to mine.

The beautiful goth before me had already begun to close her eyes, as did I, as we were both leaning in towards each other. My kiss to her would have followed through too….only, we were interrupted.

By what, you might ask, had interrupted our beautiful moment? My ghost sense, that's what.

My god damned, STUPID ghost sense.

Sam opened her eyes fully as she had noticed too and pulled back, blushing, while realizing what we were about to do. While she blushed, I grumbled with annoyance. For once in my life, could I not just be a normal teenager! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!

But, no that was too much to ask for.

Anyway, Sam had seen my annoyance and said with a sigh, "You should go, who knows, it could be an important ghost,"

"Yeah, important my ass," I muttered once more before standing up and 'Going Ghost'. As quick as I had transformed into my halfa form I had already begun flying upwards and back out into the normal park area.

"Ah, Daniel my boy, long time so see." I quickly turned around. Standing right before me was my arch rival, Plasmius— but better known as Vlad.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned with rudeness.

"Just come to check up on Maddie, and you, my boy," The half before me spoke with great arrogance and rudeness.

"What are you really here for, " I asked again, "my mother, my father's death, myself, or my own death?"

"Nothing of the sort, actually," He grinned. Oh, how I hated that grin, "I just came to say goodbye (1)."

"Goodbye?" I asked confusedly. He had already begun to piss me off.

"Why, of course, because once your idiot of a father is gone you will be too." Vlad/Plasmius spoke with a smirk filled to the brim with vengeance.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I screamed at him. And with that I began to fly swiftly towards him. Once I was in range, I fired an ecto plasmic ball at him.

Of course, though, he dodged and sent one of his own at me; which I, too, dodged, "I don't have to defeat you to kill you." Vlad spoke with an eerie spook to it.

"What are you—" I never got to finish my sentence. Vlad had flown closer to where I had been just moments before with Sam. It seemed that Sam was still there, waiting against the Oak Tree.

Right before my eyes, without any action from me to slow the process down, Vlad had conjured up one of his own ecto plasmic balls which he then aimed at Sam.

I stayed where I was for a moment too long, all the while screaming, "NO! NO! NOT SAM! DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT THAT AT HER!"

My enemy had just continued to ignore me while perfecting his aim and firing at Sam…

-

A/N: TADA! There it is! Hope it's liked (Erika to Sam Message: you can put whatever you want here)

(1): If you can tell me where I got the quote "I just came to say goodbye…" from, YOU GET A FREE COOKIE courtesy of Sevvy101! Woohoo!


	2. Problems

Chapter Two

The Love Of My Life

Edited By Erika (Sevvy101)

A/N Picks Up right where chapter one left off

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and probably always will

-

Danny POV

-

My enemy had just continued to ignore me while perfecting his aim and firing at Sam…

As soon as her scream filled the air, I turned my gaze from her unconscious and bleeding body to Vlad.

Or where I thought Vlad was. That bastard! Why the hell did he shoot Sam! Was our 'hormones' as Jazz put it just so obvious that even he saw it as a weakness to use against me!

Enough of that, though. I flew faster than I ever had and turned back to my human form. Slowly walking towards my beautiful best friend's body, I imagined all the things that could have gone wrong.

She could be dead.

Have eternal brain damage.

Lose a leg/arm.

Or…she could lose her memory.

Not wanting to dwell too much on those thoughts, I steadily picked up Sam and walked in a fast, yet safe manner towards the hospital. Thankfully we weren't that far.

-

"So, what exactly happened again?" The doctor who had been helping Sam for the past two hours asked for what seemed liked the millionth time; and it probably was, too.

I sighed and looked up. As soon as I made it into the ER I ran towards the receptionist and demanded a doctor to treat Sam. Although many people were objecting that they had been there first, I had won their hearts over when I began to tear up (SO UNMANLY! GOD! I HOPE NO ONE FROM SCHOOL FINDS OUT!) and muttering about how she could die any second.

The doctor had begun to ask rapid questions, such as age, height, weight, if she drank or smoked, and if the last time she had her period (Why'd she think I knew, I'M A GUY!). After some awkward moments, the doctor had gotten some nurses to help move Sam's bloodied shirt and skirt carefully so as not to open any cuts that the blood had dried over. It seemed that there was a large gash just above her belly button, and below her chest. Also that one gash was the main problem, and that any other symptoms that came were caused by said gash.

The wound itself was a pretty large one. About the circumference of a Clausen Pickle Jar, yet it was deep enough to almost cause spinal damage. The gash had already started to stop bleeding when we both arrived at the hospital, thanks to the drying blood on top of it.

That wasn't the only problem, though. It turned out that one of her veins had begun to pulse feverously and had to also stand out as more blue and seeable through her own pale and lovely skin. The vein coursed its way along Sam's side down to her –cough cough- hip while still snaking its way down her thigh, disappearing behind her knee.

In the two hours that had passed, Sam had X-Rays and Blood Samples taken, as well as some tests done to try and see what had caused the wounds, seeing as how I wouldn't tell them what had really happened.

Worst of all though, through all of this I was forced to wait in the waiting room, trying to 'remember what had happened before I found Sam'. I know some will say, oh, it's not your fault, but, yes…yes it is. If I'd never become a ghost, or met Vlad this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have the urge to kill Vlad either. But at the moment, all I felt was guilt. Guilt straight through Tuck's coming, and all through Sam's parents' entrance.

I just wish that I could be doing more for Sam, besides having to lie to the doctor's about the ghost incident, and ignoring her parents' evil glares.

I just wish that the beautiful girl who I'd grown to like more and more would live through this and still be the same stubborn, fight-for-what-I-believe-in type of girl.

-

A/N Another Chapter done please review.


	3. Choosing to pick a fight

The Love Of My Life

Edited By Erika (Sevvy101)

A/N Picks up right where chapter Two left off

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and probably always will

-

Danny POV

-

It turned out that Sam was going to live and only a few more surgeries were needed to make sure that she'd be safe. Also, that I myself and any other friends/family could come visiting starting the next day so long as we left her alone for the rest of the night. They just wanted to make sure that she was safe, comfortable, and resting before anybody comes in to see her.

Now that Sam was safe, there was other business to attend to.

Vlad.

Oh, how I hate thou Vlad. With scorn harsher than thee fair maidens.

Okay, enough old English, just kicking Old guy's butts.

After deciding what I was going to do, I set off flying in my ghost form to Wisconsin, the home of Dairy and Cheese; but also the home of the cruelest man alive. Vlad Masters.

'God help you Vlad, because when I'm through with you you'll wish you were never born, nor a halfa.'I thought angrily to myself.

Just as my thoughts came to a close, I had arrived at Vlad's mansion. Once I saw the mansion come into view I began to lower myself and change from ghost to human form.

Using manners I forgot I learned, I knocked on Vlad's front door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I knocked for a third time, and still no answer.

Good god, what is this man doing!

And so, following my curiosity I banged open the front door and proceeded to looking around. I had looked into every single room, and the only thing out of place was that one jet was missing.

I sighed angrily and pulled out my cell phone that I had received as a birthday present last month. I first tried the house phone, no answer. Dad was probably too busy obsessing about ghosts to come to the phone.

So, I tried Jazz instead; she ALWAYS answered her phone…I don't know how she did it, but she did.

And do from then on I knew something was wrong when I got her answering machine. Being cautious, I walked outside of Vlad's mansion and tried Jazz's number again; maybe she didn't get to the phone in time…

…but, she would have called me back already, it was just her nature. As I had begun pondering this, something flying in the sky caught my eye, but being so preoccupied with calling Jazz I ignored it.

Little did I know what, and who it was…

-

I ended up flying back home, sick and tired of Jazz's answering message. Stupid perky voice.

I made my way into the house, calling for Jazz. When there was no answer, I proceeded to call for Mom and then Dad. Only once I walked into the kitchen did I notice something was wrong.

There was a note on the table.

A note, in Vlad's handwriting

-

A/N: DON'T HURT ME FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT! Chapter four will pick up right from where this one left off. Please, please, please review (Gives puppy dog pout)


	4. The Visit

Chapter Four

A/N I'm so, so sorry guys I've just been so busy lately there's never enough time with school and everything but this chapter does pick up right where chapter Three left off, so here you go.

DISCLMIER: I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

I picked up the note in Vlad's handwriting and read it,

_Dear Daniel,_

_If you ever want to see your parents again you_

_have to do one thing for me… you have to join me or I will_

_kill your family and your friends._

I was so mad at that moment that I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed red and I changed and flew to Wisconsin unfortunately for me the ghost shield was up so I couldn't get in, I changed back to human and knocked on the door of course no answer.

I mentally slapped myself even if he was home why would he answer, duh. After exiting the ghost shield I changed into ghost mode and flew as fast as I could to Tucker's to make sure Vlad didn't get to him, Lucky for me he didn't so I flew in and told Tucker what happened.

"Wow I knew Vlad was insane but this is pushing it" Tucker said

"I know and I'm so confused now all I know is we have to get to the hospital and fast" I said scared.

So I flew Tuck to the hospital and we made sure Sam was ok. Luckily she was ok too, well beside the fact that she was in the hospital.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Sam said back still weak

"Are you ok" I asked?

"Yeah I'm ok for the most part, what about you" Sam asked

"Everything's falling apart in my life, my friends are injured because of me and now my family is missing, I hate my life I wish I never had these stupid ghost powers" I said angry and upset

"Danny… wait did you say your family is missing what happened" Sam asked

"When I took you to the hospital yesterday Vlad I guess took my family somewhere and he said the only way I could ever see them again was if I joined him." I tried to fight back tears I didn't want Sam to see me cry but they poured out of me and I couldn't stop them.

"It'll be ok Danny, I'm sure you'll find them" Sam said comforting me

"I know my parents can be totally embarrassing and my sister can be annoying but I still love them I don't know what to do" I said confused

"I wish I could help you but I'm stuck in this hospital, they haven't said when I'm aloud to leave" Sam said

"Good, your safer here in the hospital" I said

"I know, but I still don't like it here" Sam said

"I know I just don't know what I'd do without you Sam" I said

I grabbed hold of her chin/jaw in a soft, caring gesture while all the more pulling her head to mine once more and we would have gone through with it but were interrupted by Tucker

"Uh… Danny" Tucker said

I quickly turned to Tucker

"What" I said annoyed with all of the interruptions

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but Vlad's here" Tucker Said

"I'm going to KILL HIM!!!!" I shouted

"Calm down Danny" Sam said trying to calm me down

"I can't and I won't" I took Sam's hands off my shoulders

"I hate him especially for taking my family and harming you Sam" I said starting to raise my voice

"Ooh temper, temper Daniel" Vlad said smirking evilly

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU" I shouted as my eyes flashed green

"Ooh there's that temper of yours again, do you really think I'm scared of you dear boy" Vlad said

"What do you want" I said trying to calm down just a little bit for Sam's sake

"You know what I want" Vlad said

"So why are you here" I asked

"To see what you've decided" Vlad answered back

"My decision…my decision is… I didn't have a clue what to say

"Don't give into him Danny" Sam said to me

"Yeah don't listen to him Danny" Tuck said

My decision is…

A/N: What will Danny Decide? I guess we'll have to wait until Chapter 5 now won't we (Author Smirks evilly) Reviews will follow up to it.


	5. What's Happening?

Chapter 5

A/N: Like I said I've just been so busy with school and everything, so anyway here comes chapter 5

DISCLMIER: I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

"My decision is…" I didn't have an answer as usual I was clueless. I really had to think about my options here, it was either risk my friends, family and possibly my new girlfriend's lives, or join Vlad and everyone be disappointed and safe (maybe) but then I'd be miserable for the rest of my life, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do.

"Danny…" I heard Sam say which made me snap back into reality

"Huh, what" I said

"Danny don't do it it's all just a trick" Sam said

"What are you…?" I couldn't finish that seemed to be happening a lot, but I couldn't because Vlad cut in

"Oh dear boy what on earth are you going to do?" Vlad said getting very aggravated.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do, I'm not going to join you and never will" I said sternly

"Then I guess I'm going to have to kill your friends and family Daniel" Vlad said evilly

"Starting with Miss. Samantha over here" Vlad said evilly again

"Don't you dear touch her Vlad or I'll kill you" I said getting angry

"What, all I have to do is get her in same spot I got her before" Vlad said evilly again

"But first I have take you out" Vlad said and then blasted Danny right in the stomach and knocked him back into a wall. Danny then passed out from the hit.

"DANNY" Sam screamed but not loud enough for the doctors to her because she was still too weak.

"Now to kill you" Vlad said to Sam.

(A/N: Tucker had left awhile ago because his parents picked him up, incase your wandering why Tucker hasn't said or done anything)

"Get your hands away from me" Sam yelled as suddenly her hands started to glow purple just like Danny's hands did, except they were purple but Darker then Vlad's.

Then Sam blasted Vlad right in the stomach and he fell on the ground injured for a few minutes, but she didn't care she got out of bed almost falling because she was weak and ran over to Danny.

"Danny wake up come on" Sam said nearly in tears then all of the sudden she saw where Danny had been hit.

It was pretty bad that spot was bleeding a lot and it was a pretty bad hit.

Sam's POV (I lied but it won't be in her POV that often just here and there)

I saw the spot Danny had been hit and all of the blood his blood now Danny was a strong boy and he was fighting I could tell. I can't believe it but I started to cry fearing that Danny was going to die. Then all of the sudden my hand started to glow again and this time it was white a very bright white.

A/N: What's happening to Sam and more importantly is Danny going to be ok and why is Sam's hand glowing, what's going on? You wanna know then I guess you'll just have to keep reading now won't yea. Reviews help.


	6. Déjà Vu

Chapter 6

A/N: Once again guys sorry it's taking so long like I said school keeps me busy, anyway on with the story.

DISCLMIER: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and probably always will

Sam's POV

I had no idea what was going on with me, so many questions came to mind why was my hand glowing, and what did I shoot at Vlad it was almost like I had ghost powers which would be very weird.

Speaking of Vlad I could hear him starting to get up, I didn't know what to do I started to panic.

"Well Samantha that was interesting too bad that's the only hit you'll get" Vlad said

He was definitely pissed off I could tell.

I saw Danny at least move a little I think it could have been my imagination, then I saw Vlad use his ghost powers to lock the door I was now trapped without a doctor to treat Danny or me.

"and it looks like you won't be going anywhere" Vlad said and then laughed evilly

"Vlad please open the door we can…" What was I doing Vlad doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants.

Vlad then went intangible and left us there. After he left I began to scream but I wasn't loud enough, apparently there was a big commotion in the hospital going on, but I couldn't tell what it was. My hand then began to glow white again I still didn't know why.

Then all of sudden I didn't see Danny's chest moving at all I checked his pulse he didn't have one.

"Danny, Danny" I said starting to feel tears sting my eyes.

Then my hand all of a sudden began to glow really, really bright and there was a light that filled the room. Then I passed out.

Danny's POV

I woke up a little light headed from being passed out so long at least I think I just passed out I wasn't sure and I didn't really care at the moment because at the moment there was only one thing to do take care of Vlad, but I looked around the room only to find that Vlad was gone but I did find something that made me jump Sam she was on the ground and it looked like there was no color left in her skin, to be honest she looked dead…

"Sam, Sam" I said worried I felt for a pulse there wasn't one.

How long had she been like this, what happened and how'd she get on the ground? Those are what popped into my mind only I didn't care right now I went to go call for a doctor but the door was locked actually it was more like sealed shut.

I tried to pry the door open with my bare hands it didn't work. So I decided to just blast the door open it didn't work. I tried freezing the hinges of the door hoping that would work nothing worked it was weird. Unfortunately we were trapped and there was nothing I could do about it.

I then saw Sam float in the air, spin and a big white light that made the room light up then when the light went away we were then outside back in our spot in the park and Sam was fine.

"I-I think I've grown to like you…as more than a friend." Sam said

It was like nothing happened

"Wait a minute, Sam said

"Whoa serious Déjà vu" Sam said

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" I said

Sam looked down she saw the gash and everything came back, the gash wasn't as seeable as it used to though.

"Danny" Sam said

"Yeah" I said

"What's going on" Sam asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" I said

A/N: You know Sam asked a good question there, what is going on and how'd they get out of the hospital and how in the world did they get back to their spot in the park? Like I said I guess we'll just have keep reading, huh. Reviews please (Gives another puppy dog pout)


	7. The Fight

Chapter 7

A/N Chapter 7 picks up right where chapter 6 left off so on with the story

DISCLMIER: I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

I flew Sam home without saying anything because I was so confused I dropped Sam off right on her front porch.

"Thanks for flying me home Danny" Sam said

"No problem" I said

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah, tomorrow" I said

Sam went to go inside her house when I stopped her.

"Sam, wait" I said

"Yeah" Sam said coming back down the steps

"I'm glad you made it through everything I don't know what I'd do without you" I said then I brought her head to mine getting ready to once more kiss her and once again it would have followed through when her mom came out.

"SAMANTHA MANSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Pam Manson screamed

We quickly stopped holding hands and looked up at Sam's mom.

"Hey Mrs. Manson" I said nervously

"Hey nothing, Daniel what do you think your doing and Samantha where have you been?" Pam asked

"Well…" we said at the same time

"You know what just get your ass in here Samantha" Pam screamed

"No mom I'm not going to listen to you" Sam said proudly

"What did you just say to me" Pam screamed

"I'm not coming in" Sam said

"I'll give you to the count of three" Pam said

"Oh mother you treat me like a child that doesn't work on me anymore" Sam said getting mad and then she grabbed me and stormed away

"Samantha, Samantha come back here this instant" Pam screamed but Sam didn't care she just kept walking when she finally got far away from her house she turned to me and said

"Fly me to your house" in the most demanding tone I've ever heard her use before; I think it was just because she was mad.

"Ok" I said confused

"I'm sorry I'm just so frustrated with all these interruptions and the whole Vlad thing I'm also angry with how my mom just treated me I'm so sorry Danny" Sam said upset

"It's ok your parents hate me so that's nothing new and I'm just as mad at Vlad as you are but as far as interruptions go…" I said and I finished by pulling her head to mine and giving her this long romantic kiss and when I say long I mean long.

"Wow" we said together

"That was amazing" we both said together and then laughed, after that I flew her to my porch and changed back to my human form and walked in.

"Danny where have you been" My mom asked when I walked in

"I was at the hospital all day with Sam" I said sort of lying but not really

"It's true Mrs. Fenton he was" Sam said still a little dazed but let's face it we both were

"Oh Sam why hello I didn't even see you there, wait they let you out of the hospital already" My mom asked

"Yeah they said it wasn't too bad anymore" Sam said

"Oh well ok" mom said

"Mom, can Sam stay over tonight her parents are… they're… not treating her well" I said

"Sure, she can stay in the guest bedroom" mom said

"Thanks" I said

We acted like we went up to my room but when we got there I shut the door and flew her to her room so she could get what she would need for tomorrow then flew her back. Sam put her stuff in guest room which was right next to my room so nothing like a ghost namely Vlad could harm her.

"Wow, your guest room is really nice" Sam said

"Thanks" I said

After that we just hung out in my room with a few kisses here and there when my mom told us it was getting late and we needed some rest so we gave each other a kiss goodnight which Jazz just happened to see.

"So you and Sam are dating now when did this happen" Jazz said only she was still perky at eleven o clock at night.

"We just started dating not to long ago about three hours ago, why" I said confused

"Because you know my room is right next to the guest room and only two rooms away from yours so…" Jazz said

I knew exactly what she was implying so I stopped her before she continued

"Jazz, we just started going out and do you think that I'd be that irresponsible" I said

"I'm just saying you never know with you two" Jazz said

"Jazz I'm not that irresponsible and we're only 14 anyway" I said not believing what she was saying of all people my sister was telling me about it.

"Goodnight Jazz" I said ending the conversation.

"Goodnight Danny" Jazz said then remembering something

"Danny wait" Jazz said

"Yeah" I said yawning

"If you do consider it come to me don't go to mom and dad they'll give you that huge lecture" Jazz said

"Whatever" I said and went to bed.

A/N Well that's certainly an awkward conversation to have with your sister and what's with Sam's parents. Remember that note Vlad left he said Danny had to join him if he ever wants to see his family and friends again does that mean he's going to strike or not and what about that whole Sam thing what happened guess your gonna have to read the next chapter to find out, huh. Reviews please!!!!


	8. The First Date and Other Things

Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys this is just a little chapter that I thought would be cute to add so here's chapter 8 which picks up where 7 left off.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

I woke up early the next day so I went downstairs to get some breakfast only to find Sam up already making breakfast.

"Oh you weren't supposed to be awake yet" Sam said

"Good Morning to you too" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" Sam said and then came over and gave me a nice kiss

"How's that" Sam said

"Wow, what a way to say good morning" I said

"Why are you up so early" Sam asked

"I don't know, why is there a law that says Danny Fenton can't be up early" I said goofing around with her

"No, it's just I was making this to give you in bed" Sam said

"Aww breakfast in bed your so sweet, here" I said and went back in my room and slipped into bed and pretended to be asleep again

"Danny" Sam said I didn't answer

"Fine, whatever" Sam said acting annoyed and just went along with it

"Wake up sleepy head" Sam said I pretended to wake up

"Breakfast in bed aww Sam you shouldn't have" I said acting surprised

"Oh it was nothing" Sam said and then I gave her another "good morning" kiss

"Eat up" Sam said and then went to get dressed for the day. Sam had made all of my favorites she made bacon, eggs, and toast she poured me a glass of orange juice and to top it all of she gave me a banana with it, Sam had certainly out done herself. Sam came back in just as I started eating.

"So how is it" Sam asked

"Pretty good, you know you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for" I said, Sam blushed at the compliment

"Well you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for" Sam said which I also blushed at this when Jazz came in.

"Oh my gosh, you guys didn't did you?" Jazz asked

"NO" We both said together

"Ok, ok" Jazz said

"Well hurry up Danny we have to get school" Sam said

"Why the rush I'm flying us remember" I said

"Oh right, still hurry up" Sam said

"Ok" I said after I finished I got dressed quickly and Sam and I were off. When we walked in people were cheering because we were finally going out. Later that night around six Sam and I were getting ready for our first date. I was taking Sam to the movies we were going to see the new "Dead Teacher" which was supposedly very scary. My parents said Sam was going to stay with us for a few weeks until things with her parents got better which saved time on me picking her up; not that, that was a problem because I was flying us. Sam was pretty scared she kept trying to act like she wasn't scared but I knew she was because she kept holding my hand and squeezing it and she kept hiding her face in my shirt. After the movie we went back to my house and once again hung out in my room even though we were kissing more then talking.

The next morning I woke up with Sam next to me and smiling at what had happened despite Jazz's warnings, she was right you never know with us. Sam finally woke up luckily it was Saturday and Jazz and my parents usually slept in late.

"Good Morning" I said

"Good Morning" Sam said back with the same look on her face because of the memories of last night.

Sam and I spent the rest of the day doing "couple" stuff like going for walks in the park, eating together you know couple stuff. We had a great time.

A/N Wow Danny sure listens to Jazz oh well that's his decision, anyway like I said this I thought was a cute chapter well I thought anyway next chapter won't be so cute but that's all I'm saying for now. Reviews please!!!!


	9. Sam or Not

Chapter 9

A/N Ok so I took some time off all the bad things and had some good things but that was before, this chapter won't be so cute or good.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

On Monday Sam and I walked to school together she said she wanted me to take a little break from flying basically, she wanted me to give Danny Phantom a little break, but nothing along the lines of taking a break ever happens to me, sure there are days when the ghost fighting is light but not today the ghost fighting was extremely heavy. It started out like a normal day but as we were walking my ghost sense went off we were halfway there.

"I gotta go" I said

"It's ok" Sam said giving me the Fenton Thermos and continued her walk

I was glad to see she didn't mind, after three minutes passed I found the ghost it was the Box Ghost _oh great him again _I thought to myself I beat him with a tiny fight and it all only took about 2 minutes. After that I flew to school and went to my locker to get my books (my locker is right next to Sam's)

"Sooo…" I said turning to Sam

"Yeah" Sam said to me

"Do anything fun last night" I said smirking

"Yeah… I guess" Sam said sarcastically

"What you didn't have fun" I said faking a hurt look

"Just kidding of course I had fun" Sam said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips only Tucker had heard the whole thing.

"What was so fun" Tuck asked

We were so far in our own little world that we didn't even hear Tuck and the thing that got us out was the bell ringing signaling that we had to get to homeroom, Sam and I have the same homeroom but Tuck is in a different homeroom.

Anyway, Tuck had kept at us all day about what was so fun but we really didn't pay attention to him when Sam and I got back to my house we did our homework together it was a lot of fun then after that Sam and I messed around which turned into kissing and we would have kept at it but of course my ghost sense went off the only thing was when I looked for the ghost I didn't find it anywhere but I noticed that the house had grown quiet too quiet, I went back upstairs to where Sam was and talked about it with her.

"It's that quiet downstairs?" Sam asked in surprise

"Yeah, nothing at all" I said

Sam of course wanted to look for herself she too didn't here anything

"That's weird" Sam said

"I know, Sam I'm worried" I said

"Don't be worried Danny" Sam said

The Next Day was just as bad there still wasn't a sound but to my surprise Sam woke up this morning and was wearing an all black long sleeve shirt with flared out sleeves, a long all black skirt, her combat boots and her eyes looked like they did during the school dance, the only difference was they looked well evil.

"Ready" Sam said in a strange voice

"Uhh sure" I said confused more by the voice then the outfit

"Well let's go then" Sam said again with that voice

"Sam are you feeling alright" I asked

"Yes I'm feeling alright, why" Sam answered with that creepy voice

"Because you sound a little uhh different" I said

"Why does that matter?" Sam asked

"I'm just making sure you not sick" I said

"I'm not sick I feel fine stop being overprotective of me Daniel" Sam said

"Are you sure your not beca…did you just call me Daniel" I said surprised

"Yes, I believe I did" Sam said

"Ok that's it your sick" I said

"Why because someone besides Vlad calls you Daniel that's your name isn't it" Sam said sort of yelling

"Well Vlad I'm used too but not from you and not just the name your outfit, your attitude and your voice" I said

"I just decided to wear all black today I'm still Goth you know and I'm always like this but my voice is probably just the cause of a sore throat " Sam said

"Yeah that's what I thought except your voice sounds the same as when Undergrowth attacked and you were evil, remember" I said

"Yes Daniel, I remember like I said it's just I have a sore throat" Sam said

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yes, would I lie to you" Sam said

"Well no, alright after school we'll pick up some medicine" I said

"No, I don't need any medicine it's not that bad" Sam said her voice becoming normal again

"Ok and another thing don't call me Daniel anymore, please" I said

"Ok but why not I think it's funny" Sam said normally

"Ok then I go around calling you Samantha" I said

"Danny" Sam said

"Just kidding come on let's go or we'll be late" I said

"Ok" Sam said

We got to school and hurried to our lockers to get our books, I noticed Tuck tried to talk to us but we were hurrying around too much to notice.

A/N Poor Tucker nobody's talked to him in about two days what's going to happen with that and what was up with Sam's outfit and voice and why was Danny's house so quiet things are definitely weird in Amity Park you wanna know more then make sure you read and please, please, please review.


	10. A New Ghost?

Chapter 10

A/N Yes I finally finished this chapter I'm sorry it took so long I've been so busy lately. Anyway look out here comes Chapter 10 enjoy.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

Things just kept getting weirder as the weeks went on Sam was still dressing in ALL black and her voice just kept going from that creepy voice to her normal voice, now being half ghost and all I kinda get used to weird things but this was too weird I just didn't get it. So many questions popped into my mind: Why was Sam dressed in all black, what is up with her voice, and does my family not being here have anything to do with it? Actually, I started to sort of regret that night not fully just a little and I even began to question my feelings for her.

Weeks had passed and still no sign of mom, dad, or Jazz it was so strange. Another strange thing was Sam's voice had changed to that creepy voice I highly doubt it is because she's sick but, Sam doesn't really tell me anything anymore so how can we date if she won't tell me anything. You see I'm mostly a very laid back person but when you don't tell me anything and you're supposed to be my girlfriend that's what gets me mad. I just didn't get her; it was like she didn't even like me any more. I have the worst luck with relationships.

As the weeks passed Sam kept acting differently every week it was like she was evil.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something" I asked

"Yes" Sam said with that creepy voice

"What's going on with you" I said

"What do you mean" Sam said innocently

"Why are you wearing all black and why is your voice different?" I asked

"One because I'm Goth and two my voice has always been this way" Sam answered

"Yeah but you never wore all black and your voice has not always been that way" I said annoyed that she was lying

"Maybe I'm changing, maybe things aren't always gonna be the same" Sam screamed at me it was the first time I had ever heard her yell with this new voice and she sounded more evil when she yelled then when she talked.

Then Sam passed out another thing to add to my weird list. I carried Sam up to her room and laid her on her bed. 2 hours later I went to go check up on her and she was gone but I did notice something flying outside

"Is that a ghost?" I asked myself and sure enough my ghost sense went off telling me it was, so I changed into my ghost form and flew after it.

"Man this ghost is fast" I thought to myself

The ghost was dressed in all black and it looked to be a girl ghost but it wasn't Ember, I didn't know who it was I didn't even get a look at the girl's face. Then all of a sudden the ghost disappeared and I couldn't find her. I flew back to my house to think about where she could've gone but I couldn't figure it out. One thing I was happy to see was that Sam was back, she was sitting on the couch watching TV when I noticed her and she was still currently doing that.

"Sooo" I said

"Yeah" Sam said

"have you been doing this all day" I asked

"well obviously not all day I started watching it when you went to look for that ghost" Sam said

I was still freaked out by her voice but at least I knew now that it wasn't Sam who was up there when I went looking for the ghost so, I wonder what that ghost's name was and who she was. Probably another enemy, but as I was thinking all of this Sam was staring at me, I suddenly realized this and decided to ask her what she was starring at and I said to her

"What"

"Oh nothing" Sam replied

"No seriously what are you looking at" I asked once more

"Just looking at how deep in thought you are" Sam said

"Why" I asked

"Because you are so cute and sexy when you're like that" Sam said

OK Sam definitely wasn't herself she would NEVER and I mean NEVER say ANYTHING like that.

"What the hell has gotten into you" I asked just a little freaked out by what she had said to me

"Jeez Danny I was just making a comment about you It's nothing to get freaked out by" Sam said

"It's not the comment really it's you, you'd never say something like that" I said

All of sudden Sam got up and walked over to me in a very sexy way it was very weird.

"Sam what are you doing" I asked

Sam answered me by saying

"You talk way to much Danny" and then started attacking me with kisses

"Sam…would…you …please…stop" I said trying to breathe all between kisses

"Fine I'll stop" Sam said annoyed

"I was trying to talk before you attacked me with kisses" I said

It was weird I didn't enjoy the kisses like I usually would have I was a little freaked by this too.

"Well I'm listening" Sam said

A/N Hmm that's weird Danny finally got the girl of his dreams and now she's acting different Danny's questioning himself about her, I wonder why and what's he gonna say to her. Also what about his family he seems to have forgotten all about them.


	11. The Finale

Chapter Four

Chapter 11

A/N Yeah I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm sorry but I'm updating now so YAY!

DISCLAIMER I still don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does and probably always will

"Look you can keep up the pathetic lies that nothin's wrong but, I know way better then that so I want the truth and if you keep lyin to me well, let's just say you may just loose me for good." I explained

"Oh is that right, Daniel?" Sam asked

"Yeah it is, now tell me the truth!" I said angry

"Here's the truth" Sam began "I have a pathetic baby for a boyfriend who was not worth what I shared with him!"

"Oh really because, I have a girlfriend who I thought I knew well seeing as though you used to be my best friend but apparently not! I guess what I shared with you wasn't worth it at too!" I yelled

"Is that really what you think, Daniel?" Sam asked

"Yes it is and I think we're officially…" I would've gone on but I noticed an envelope that fell right beside me just as my ghost sense went off. I bent down to pick up the envelope just as I opened I noticed the handwriting, it was Vlad's handwriting and instead of going through with what I was gonna say to Sam I read the letter. The letter read…

Dear Daniel,

I have your family and now I have your little girlfriend.

Incase you haven't noticed Samantha, hasn't quite been

herself and that's because she has teamed up with me don't

worry Daniel I didn't force her she decided to join me herself,

meaning she volunteered, so I decided to make her my personal

assistant. The clock's ticking Daniel and it has for a long time now

for both you and your idiot father. Eventually, you will join me, by force

if necessary but for now I'll see you soon.

After I'd finished the letter I was confused but I had no time to try and figure it out I had to straighten this all out with Sam but, when I looked up I was being blasted by purple ghost rays and before I knew it I was on the ground.

"You see, Daniel you're not the only one with a secret" I heard Sam say as I passed out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/

When I'd finally woken up I found myself chained to an examination table in Vlad's lab. I looked around and saw my dad was also chained to an examination table, my mom was wearing what looked to be a bikini top and very short mini skirt she appeared to be barefoot and had ball and chains around both her legs. When I looked over to my sister she was also chained to an examination table like dad and I.

The only person I didn't see however was Sam. I looked around the lab until the lab doors finally opened and Sam walked in wearing the same outfit when I fought Undergrowth except it was black but, she too was barefoot her hair down still looking like she did when I'd last saw her except her eyes were now red instead of violet. Sam had on tons of make up but it mostly was black lipstick, lots of black mascara, black eye shadow, and lots of eyeliner. I'd also noticed Sam's nails were painted black.

Sam walked over to me with an evil grin and said…

"Oh you're awake good now; you can see your first family member die"

"Sam, please don't do this." I said light headed from the blasts

"Why shouldn't I?" Sam said

"Because my parents have been taken care of you since the day we got together and your parents treated you unfairly" I explained

"Oh don't try to butter her up, Daniel. It won't work; you see she's on my side now." Vlad said cutting in

"Danny will never join you Vlad!" My mom yelled from across the room as she glared at Vlad

"Oh honey you're awake!" Vlad said

"Oh brother" I heard Jazz say

"Leave my wife alone creep" I heard my dad say

"Face it Vlad, nobody like you here and I don't know what you did to Sam but she'd never join you." I said

"I'd watch what you say, Daniel" Vlad said in a warning tone which didn't scare me at all

"Samantha, why don't you go show Daniel what those examination tables do" Vlad said

Sam nodded and then walked over to a huge knob with a bunch of little knobs around it on some kind of machine. Sam then turned the big knob and my chains began to light up and suddenly I was being painfully shocked.

Vlad then laughed evilly as Sam turned the knob up further.

"Why…are … you… doin…this?" I asked between yells

"Why, Daniel don't you know by now that you're my arch enemy?" Vlad said smirking evilly

"AHHHH…yeah I got that but, why do you have to terrorize my entire family?" I asked in pain

"Well, Daniel it's quite simple actually it's one of your weaknesses, I hate your father, oh and it's fun to watch you in pain!" Vlad said as he began to laugh evilly once more

I looked over to Sam who wasn't laughing but she was smirking pretty evilly.

"But, why are you Sam?" I asked her but instead of answering me she just ignored me and turned the knob up even more and the shocks got so bad that I passed out unable to take it anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

I woke up again actually barely able to move my head really. When I looked around the room though I noticed Vlad wasn't in it at the moment but Sam was and she was staring directly at me.

"Hey Sam" I shouted to her "I know this isn't the real you and I don't know what Vlad's done to you for you to be the way you are right now but, it has to stop."

For a second Sam just looked at me and for a split second it looked like I saw her, my Sam, the one I knew, behind those red eyes but then I suddenly saw Sam get really angry as she shouted

"SHUT UP, DANIEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN ABOUT!"

"Not true, Sam! I know exactly what I'm talking about! This is not you, I've known the real you for a long time and the real Sam would never have done this to me. The real you has always stood by me, the real you took a long time to even admit her feelings to me, and the real you never would have joined Vlad." I said

Suddenly, Sam's attitude completely changed and instead of being mad she looked sad and before I knew it her eyes had closed and tears were falling and falling fast. When Sam opened her eyes they were still red but she was now runnin towards me cryin. When she had finally gotten to me she put her head on my chest and cried. I couldn't really comfort her since my hands were chained down. I tried to comfort her by sayin

"Shh, hey its ok Vlad did something to you that made you like that."

When Sam finally did look up her eyes were back to Violet and her make up was runnin like crazy but there was sorrow true sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh Danny! I'm so sorry!" Sam said still crying

"It's ok, I understand, trust me" I said

"You do?" Sam asked still crying

"Yeah, I knew it wasn't you the entire time." I said tryin to comfort her as best as possible

Sam looked up then gave me a huge kiss.

"I would've given you a better kiss but my hands are chained down" I said to her

"Oh right" Sam said and then pushed a button above my examination table which released me. Once I was released I grabbed Sam and gave that better kiss I was talkin about.

"I really am sorry" Sam said after the kiss

"I know you are. But just promise me you won't wear all that black again." I said

"ok, I promise" Sam said as we kissed one more time

"Well we should probably release everyone else, huh?" I said

"Yeah, we probably should" Sam said

So, we walked over to every button and released everyone. Then, I explained everything to everyone about what had happened with Sam and all and everyone understood.

"Now that that's out of the way there's only one thing left to take care of." I said

"Well what is it sweetie?" My mom asked

"Vlad!" I said my voice cold

"I'm comin with you" Sam said

"No, I have to do this alone." I said to everyone

"Just be careful, ok" Sam said

"I will" I said as I gave Sam a quick kiss and flew off to find Vlad.

I eventually found Vlad in his bedroom sleepin.

"Huh, looks like I have an advantage" I whispered to myself

A few seconds later my hands were glowing green and then I blasted Vlad right in his sleep. Vlad jumped up in surprise and then looked at me confused about how I'd gotten unchained.

"None of your business fruit loop and guess what Vlad, the good life is over and you're in trouble because I'm gonna kick your ass now!" I said blasting Vlad once more. After Vlad recovered from my plasma blasts he changed into Plasmius, his ghost half.

"Oh, Daniel do you really think I'm scared of you? Haha! Don't make me laugh, Daniel!" Plasmius said

I just looked at him and smirked.

Plasmius now had 3 other copies of himself.

"Oh do you really think that scares me, Plasmius" I said as I too copied 3 of my own copies

"Let's do this" The four of me said together

Soon each one of our copies had some one to fight and each copy was doin something different.

An hour later the fight finally ended and I put Plasmius in the Fenton Thermos and then reverted back to my human form and walked to were everyone was at, Vlad's private study.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

5 months later

School had ended for that day and I walked outside to where I was meeting Sam. When I got to where she was I gave her a huge kiss.

"Ready to walk home, Sam" I asked her

"Yeah, we just gotta wait for Tuck" Sam replied

"Well we could just kiss while we wait" I said

"Works for me" Sam said

We'd only gotten about two or three kisses in when Tucker came over.

"Ah hem. I think you two are done suckin face now" Tuck said

"Sorry Tuck" I said

"It's ok. Ready to walk home guys?" Tuck asked

"Yup!" Sam and I said together

"Ok then" Tuck said

As we all walked home we talked all kinds of different stuff but, on our way home I had to fight the box ghost which, took about three minutes and then after that we stopped by Nasty Burger and hung out for the rest of the day.

THE END

A/N Well I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
